


NSFW Letters | Thackery Binx

by SirenixOverload



Series: NSFW Disney [1]
Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenixOverload/pseuds/SirenixOverload
Summary: Ever wondered what Thackery Binx is into? well now you can find out with this guide
Series: NSFW Disney [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	NSFW Letters | Thackery Binx

NSFW Letters | Thackery Binx  
A - After Sex  
• Afterwards, Thackery will collapse next to you to rest. Then he'll help you get cleaned up while making a hot drink and wrapping you up in a warm blanket to keep you nice and dry.  
.B - Bottom or Top  
• Thackery’s versatile. He can give as good as he can take, with his bubble butt and his hung cock. He can't decide what he likes best - it's usually depending on the time of night or where you both are.  
C - Cum  
• Thackery always wanted to cum on you. He wants to rub his seed into your skin, marking you as his territory telling everyone to keep clear of you  
D-Dirty Secret  
Thackery used to pee with his trousers and underwear at his ankles. He couldn't do it as a cat but now that he's human again you can expect to see a full moon every time he goes to the toilet.  
E - Experience  
• Thackery’s had some experience from fooling around with his old friend Elijah. By now, he's pretty confident with what he does and can make you feel fantastic.  
F - Favourite Body part  
• Thackery loves your butt. He loves squeezing it, spanking and gently rubbing it.  
G - Gag Reflex  
• Thackery’s got a pretty resilient gag reflex. He can take about 10 and a half inches before gagging, he's not sure if it’s a natural talent or due to his time spent as a cat.  
H - Hair  
• Thackery doesn't have a hairy body - he doesn't even keep a trail - a side effect of being turned into a cat for a very long .  
I - Intimacy  
• Thackery’s incredibly intimate. He's very honest about his feelings, about his fears and dreams. He hopes you can do the same in return until you both die.  
J - Jerking  
• Thackery’s got an mild sex drive, so sometimes when you're all worn out, he’ll just sleep until you wake up before round 2.  
K - Kinks  
• Thackery loves to give a bare butt spanking and even get spanked even misbehaving just to have a paddle smacked on his bare butt.  
L - Lube  
• Thackery can go either way. If you want lube, he’ll trip over his own clothes to get some but he’s more than happy to go in with his spit which you secretly find gross.  
M - Massages  
• Thackery quite enjoys giving each other massages, however sometimes he can't help himself and it turns into oily sex that leaves you asleep for hours.  
N - Nopes  
• It's hard to turn Thackery off - just don't bring up cats around him and you'll be fine.  
O - Oral  
• Thackery loves to give and receive blowjobs. He could spend an entire morning doing it but you have class so he'll wait till you return.  
P - Position/Place  
• Thackery just loves to do it outside or in the shower. He's an animal - he wants to fuck you in the wild either against a tree or in the grass.  
• He enjoys doggy style as his favourite position.  
Q - Quickies  
• You and Thackery will have a lot of quickies to satiate his high sex drive, often in the shower or in the forest. He needs to get off, and he wants to with you.  
R - Risky  
• Thackery loves to play it risky. As mentioned, he loves to have fun in the forests, out in the open or even in the shower. He loves the thrill of you being with him.  
S - Sexts  
• It's rare you'll leave Thackery and not receive a text of a selfie with him completely naked. He loves to give something to enjoy in class.  
T - Toys  
• Thackery used to not know what the toys were for but after being introduced to them he loves paddles and gags  
U - Underwear  
• Thackery once always went commando but now he wears and own a lot of jockstraps.

V - Volume  
• When he's on bottom, Thackery’s a yowling mess, but when he's on top he’ll yowl as he cums, unless you muffle or gag him.  
W - Wrecking Ball  
• Thackery’s an gentle boy. He'll make sure that no furniture is destroyed especially if you spray him with water to stop him  
X - X-ray  
• Thackery's got a 6 and a half inch cock.  
Y - Yeps  
• You are his turn on. He loves you and it's in his nature to show you how much he loves you.  
Z = Zest  
• Just give him a look and he’ll pounce like the cat he was transformed into.


End file.
